


In Search of Happiness and Ferb

by mamonobourei



Series: Tales From Casey King [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Trans Female Candace, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonobourei/pseuds/mamonobourei
Summary: Casey King has a new way of spending her summers from now on, and they involve a certain pair of brother down the street.





	

**Other Characters Will Be Added In The Future**

**Casey King**  
Nicknames: Cas  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Female  
Race: Native Hawaiian, Caucasian  
Ethnicity: Hawaiian, English, German  
Age: 11  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
Birth Date: May 30  
Death Date: N/A  
Height: 148 cm  
Weight: 58 kg  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Style: Barely Touching Shoulders, Straight, Wears Little Green Pin To Hold Up Bangs  
Physical/Mental Disorder(s): N/A  
Personality: Bubbly, Outgoing, Observative   
Self Image: Not the best but she does love herself  
Current Faith: Catholic  
Zodiac: Gemini  
Trauma(s): Father used to hit her a lot when she was younger and would not stop crying.  
Current Residence: Danville  
Family: Mom (lives in Hawaii), Father  
Biggest Fear(s): Cleithrophobia  
Likes: Flowy Dresses, Big Dogs, Soft Blankets  
Dislikes: Baggy Clothing, Wrong Pronouns  
Habit(s): Biting Cheek  
Favourite Food(s): Tako Poke  
Favourite Color(s): Yellow-Green  
First Language: English  
Other Language(s): Learning American Sign Language


End file.
